1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel fluorine-containing polyether and a nonionic surfactant comprising the same fluorine-containing polyether.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a perfluoroalkyl polyether has high electrical insulation and non-flammability properties, it is used in various applications, particularly in an electrical application. However, the perfluoroalkyl polyether is statically charged to collect dust. Therefore, a surfactant which can be used as an antistatic agent in the perfluoroalkyl polyether is required. However, conventional surfactants are not compatible with the perfluoroalkyl polyether and cannot be used as the antistatic agent.
A fluorine-containing polyether which is used as a lubricant is developed. Japanese Patent Kokai Publication Nos. 25825/1988 and 27599/1988 disclose a fluorine-containing polyether used as a lubricant for a magnetic disc. However, this polyether has perfluoromethyl branches in the molecule and has insufficient durability.